Pound The Alarm
by DazzlexMe
Summary: Blaine knew that Kurt had a lot of kinks. After all, He was an eighteen year old boy. Blaine would be lying if he said he didn't share the same problem. Blaine had found himself wrapped in Kurt's arms one night after a particularly hot round of sex when it happened. WARNINGS: Are listed in the fic. Don't like it? Don't read it.


Pairing: Klaine

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Watersports, Toys, Powerplay,Orgasm Denial, Desperation, Begging.

Words:2,385

Summary: Blaine knew that Kurt had a lot of kinks. After all, He was an eighteen year old boy. Blaine would be lying if he said he didn't share the same problem. Blaine had found himself wrapped in Kurt's arms one night after a particularly hot round of sex when it happened.

A/N:unbetaed!A long overdue christmas gift for my lovely kink buddy, klisses-and-klex who said, "all I want is Kurt making Blaine hold it for a really long time. Orgasm denial." And someone along there I ended up including a bunch of other things.

Blaine knew that Kurt had a lot of kinks. After all, He was an eighteen year old boy. Blaine would be lying if he said he didn't share the same problem. Blaine had found himself wrapped in Kurt's arms one night after a particularly hot round of sex when it happened. "As much as I'd love to stay here and cuddle, I really need to go to the bathroom." Blaine started to pull out of Kurt's arms, his bladder protesting the movement. Blaine expected Kurt to loosen his grip but instead his arms seemed to tighten around him. "Kurt?" Blaine's voice held a pleading edge and Kurt released Blaine with a groan.

When Blaine came back from the bathroom Kurt was lying on his back, seemingly studying the ceiling. Blaine couldn't help the soft smile that crossed his face at the sight. Kurt was beautiful all the time, but sated and naked was one of Blaine's favorite sides of Kurt. "That would be really hot you know." Kurt's voice was distant and maybe a little dreamy. Blaine slowly walked over and crawled back under the covers, snuggling into Kurt's side. "What do you mean?" Blaine laid his head on Kurt's chest and smiled softly to himself at the sound of Kurt's quickened heart rate.

"Your body being under my control like that. Desperate for relief and there is nothing you can do about it." The words sent shivers up Blaine's spine, understanding their meaning instantly. He never would have thought that an idea like that could turn him on so much. He thought that something like that would make his stomach turn in disgust or at least make his nose wrinkle. But instead it made his stomach twist in want and his heart rate speed. The idea that Kurt would have control over even his most basic needs sent a thrill through him. "I…god, Kurt. Yes."

Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine, "Really? I thought you would think I was gross." Kurt's voice was small now, he sounded so scared that Blaine couldn't help but press a kiss to Kurt's chest before lifting his face to look into Kurt's eyes. "Of course. You could never be gross to me." Blaine smiled softly, placing a gentle kiss on Kurt's lips.

"I love the idea of giving you control over my body like that. I want it to be yours, completely. I think it's…incredibly hot." Kurt smiled down at Blaine before capturing his lips in a quick kiss. "I love you." Kurt grinned, pulling Blaine close; and together they fell asleep.

Its two weeks later when it finally happens. They're on their way to Blaine's house, after hanging out at the Lima Bean, because Blaine's parents are gone for the weekend. Blaine had been bouncing in his seat the whole ride home; telling Kurt about the routine that the Warblers had put together for Sectionals. Kurt had listened intently, making sure to smile and nod when appropriate. It wasn't until they'd finally stepped inside the door that Kurt had let the plan for the rest of the day slip out.

Blaine had hung his coat on the hook by the door and had turned to start towards the bathroom when Kurt stopped him in his tracks. "Nu-uh Anderson. I believe someone said something about letting me have control?" Kurt raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms across his chest. "But…Kurt." Blaine pouted, his bottom lip sticking out, though a wave of arousal washed over him. He hadn't been able to go to the bathroom since second period this morning. Classes had been back to back with only moments to get from one side of campus to the other. Warbler practice had run long and by the time he was out, he was late to get to the Lima Bean and see Kurt; and he couldn't be late to see Kurt.

Blaine's bladder gave a sharp twist at the thought of holding it for much longer. "Come on." Kurt stepped forward to take Blaine's hand and lead him quietly up the stairs to Blaine's room. Once there Kurt dropped his bag by the door and pulled Blaine tight against him. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't move." The words where a promise, whispered in Blaine's ear. Shivers wracked Blaine's body, making him lean against Kurt, want pooling in his stomach. "Let's get you out of these clothes."

Kurt slowly stripped Blaine of every article of clothing, kissing every inch of skin he could find. Blaine turned into putty in Kurt's hands, his skin flushed and buzzing. He loved it when Kurt did this. When Kurt just stopped and worshiped; it made Blaine feel wanted. Kurt worked his way back up Blaine's naked form before placing a soft kiss on Blaine's lips. "I'm going to go grab something and I want you to stay here and prepare yourself. Once you're done, I want you to get out that vibrator we bought last week and fuck yourself with it." Kurt dropped his hands from Blaine's shoulders and smiled. Blaine could feel a flush of arousal crashing over him once more as he looked into Kurt's lust blown pupils. _God I'm lucky. _He thought to himself.

"God, yes." Blaine practically whimpered, his words echoing his thoughts. Kurt smiled and placed a kiss on Blaine's forehead before leaving the room. It didn't take Blaine long to grab the lube from the box under the bed and position himself on the mattress. He started out slowly at first, running his fingers up and down his length before giving it a few strokes. Once he was biting his lip from the pleasure he lubed up his fingers and spread his legs; slowly beginning to stretch himself. He'd gotten to three fingers before he decided that he was ready enough for the vibrator.

At first, the sensation of the vibrator being pushed into his ass made him moan, but when he finally slid it in all the way he could feel a sudden edge of pain. Blaine's bladder was making its needs known again and Blaine couldn't help but whimper a little. He tried to ignore it, flipping the vibrator on and moaning in a mix of pleasure/pain as his muscles spasmed. He quickly turned it off and tried to catch his breath. "Too much?" Blaine jumped slightly at the sound of Kurt's voice.

Blaine nodded, "I brought you something." Kurt held out a glass of water in Blaine's direction with a smile. Blaine raised his eyebrows and his eyes widened a bit, "Kurt." Blaine whined, already feeling too full.

"Come on. I don't want you getting dehydrated." Kurt stepped closer and Blaine took the glass from his hand, gulping the water down as quickly as possible. "There. Not so bad." Kurt smiled and took the glass back from Blaine, sitting it on the bedside table and starting to strip out of his own clothes. He undressed quickly before crawling over to Blaine and gently taking Blaine's hand off the vibrator and replacing it with his own. "You're not going to cum unless I say so, Okay?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine nodded, a little whimper escaping his mouth. "Please, Kurt." Kurt nodded and turned the vibrator on, causing Blaine to let out a little yelp in surprise. The pleasure was immense; but the discomfort was noticeable. "I've got you." Kurt smiled, pulling the vibrator out before shoving it back in, hitting Blaine's prostate and casing him to moan. "Look at you," Kurt muttered to himself, "Look at how gorgeous you are. Giving all your control to me." Blaine whimpered, his hips rocking down onto the toy, wanting to be filled with something other than the plastic. Meanwhile, another want was fighting for dominance in his brain "Kurt, I really need to go to the bathroom."

Kurt shook his head, "We've only just started Blaine. How can I let you go now? Hold it for me. I know you can do it." Kurt leaned forward to kiss Blaine's lips. He pulled the toy out before shoving it back in, setting up a quick rhythm. Blaine moaned, his head falling back against the pillows; Blaine was focusing hard on trying not to come instead of the pressing urge to relieve himself. His stomach twisted sharply as Kurt turned the vibrator up and he whimpered, arching towards Kurt's touch. Kurt brought his free hand up to rest on Blaine's abdomen, pressing lightly. Blaine whimpered at the effort it was taking to do as Kurt told him; but also at the pleasure it shot through his spine. Kurt smirked, bringing his hand down to Blaine's dick and giving it a few strokes before running the top of his thumb over Blaine's slit.

Blaine could feel that familiar heat building in his stomach and he knew it wouldn't take much to send him over the edge into the bliss he so desperately craved. Kurt had told him not to come, and as much as he wanted to, he wasn't sure he could last through whatever punishment Kurt would think up if he did. "Kurt, please…I'm so close." Kurt slowly slid the vibrator out, giving Blaine a moment to breathe.

"You're so good for me." Kurt whispered leaning forward to place a kiss on Blaine's lips. Kurt smiled and pulled away to grab the bottle of lube from where it had been tossed aside on the bed. He poured some onto his hand and slicked himself up before positioning himself at Blaine's entrance. He pushed in slowly and Blaine moaned into Kurt's shoulder, trying to focus on the pleasure. "Please, Kurt. " The sense of need to relieve himself was getting stronger and Blaine wasn't sure how much longer he could take it; especially with Kurt making him feel even more _full_.

Kurt turned his head to whisper in Blaine's ear, "I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk anymore. You're not allowed to come until I tell you." Blaine shivered at the words, rolling his hips up and moaning when it pushed Kurt deeper. Kurt pulled out slowly, leaving only the tip of his cock inside Blaine, before slamming back inside. Blaine moaned loudly in Kurt's ear, his arms flying up to wrap around Kurt's shoulders. "Kurt…"

Kurt started up a rhythm, slamming his hips down into Blaine's harder each time. The sheen of sweat across Blaine's body made Kurt moan. Blaine was starting to loose control, he needed relief and he needed it now. "Kurt, please…I can't…" Kurt thrust his hips with extra force, causing Blaine's words to choke off in his throat. "You can. Did you know how painful it is to go to the bathroom when you're hard, Blaine? You don't want to find out."

Blaine whimpered, closing his eyes against the onslaught of pleasure and pain that hit him. He was so close to the edge of that blissful pleasure that only Kurt could give him; but he couldn't come until Kurt let him. "Come on sweetheart. You're doing so well for me." Kurt ran a hand up to brush across one of Blaine's nipples, causing the smaller boy to whine. Kurt smirked slightly, trailing his hand down to Blaine's stomach. Blaine's eyes widened, silently begging for Kurt not to touch him there; he wasn't sure if he had that much control. Kurt didn't seem to hear.

Kurt pressed his hand on Blaine's abdomen lightly at first, before slowly adding more pressure. Blaine whimpered, his bladder protesting. "Kurt-" Kurt shushed Blaine and ran his hand down to Blaine's cock. He gave it a few rough tugs and Blaine's head fell back, a mantra of Kurt's name and several profanities rolled off his tongue. Blaine was close and Kurt knew it. "Come for me sweetheart."

Blaine screamed, his back arching towards Kurt as he came; his come splashing across his and Kurt's chests. Kurt didn't slow his pace as he thrust one, two, three more times before he was coming deep inside of Blaine. Kurt let his weight fall on top of Blaine, who gave a pathetic and desperate sounding whine. "_Kurt."_ Kurt raised his head to see the pleading in Blaine's large eyes and he rolled off Blaine, effectively taking the pressure of Blaine's stomach. He could see a small bead of urine trailing down Blaine's cock and he knew that Blaine was at his limit. "Come on."

Kurt stood, reaching out to scoop Blaine up in his arms; Bridal style, because there was no way Blaine could walk right now. He placed Blaine on his feet inside the bathroom next to the toilet and wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind. "You did so good for me." Kurt placed a comforting kiss on the back of his neck. He wrapped one arm around Blaine's abdomen, squeezing tightly and Blaine whimpered as his dick leaked a bit. Kurt reached down with his free hand to wrap around Blaine's cock and aim it towards the toilet. "Go ahead sweetheart."

Blaine bit his lip as the stream of urine exited his body with a loud hiss. His muscles instantly started to relax as he got the relief he'd so desperately needed. Kurt wanted to hate himself for the small twitch his spent dick gave at the feeling of holding Blaine in his hand as he did something so private. It gave Kurt a little thrill that Blaine trusted him enough to let him see this. Kurt couldn't help but mutter sweet nothings in Blaine's ear until the stream finally stopped and Blaine was slumping back into Kurt's arms.

Kurt placed a gentle kiss behind Blaine's ear before unwinding himself from Blaine and turning towards the shower. He waited until the water was warm enough before turning back to Blaine and pulling him into the shower. Blaine instantly rested his head on Kurt's chest and closed his eyes. "Thank you." Kurt whispered, placing a soft compassionate kiss on top of Blaine's head. Blaine looked up, his eyes full of love and Kurt's breath caught in his throat. "Thank _you_." Blaine echoed, reaching up to place a kiss on Kurt's lips. "I love you. I don't care what other people think, that was…" Kurt smiled softly, "Really hot?" Blaine grinned in confirmation. "Very."


End file.
